the_lion_guard_new_beginningfandomcom-20200213-history
Everu
Everu is an adult male lion. He is one of the many Royal Guards For Kambu and later Mhina. He is the second born cub of Scar and Zira. Appearance Akin to Scar in appearance, Everu is thin and lanky with long claws and a scruffy goatee. His fur is colored a light brown tinged by orange, and his muzzle, paws, and underbelly are all tan in color. His mane is slightly darker than his main pelt, being a darker but still slightly orange brown. His eyes are reddish-brown. Personality Everu is a conscientious lion, doing his very best to serve his pride and to help the guard. He is sedulous and careful, afraid to make a mistake and messing up. He does not like to be left behind, and is always eager to be doing something important, such as fighting off invaders. He is very determined and never surrenders unless he is forced to or ordered to. When left behind or alone, he grows anxious, preferring to be with others in order to help them and take part in the action. He is overly confident about his skills, believing himself able to take on anything, and does not like to be bossed around because he believes that those who give him orders believe that they are superior to him. Though usually honest, he is willing to lie if he must. He occasionally wonders what it would be like to hunt large animals, and has considered joining hunts. However, he has yet to do actually act upon his curiosity. Throughout his appearances, Everu struggles between doing what is right and the belief that he will follow Scar's descent to darkness as his son which is something he fears the most, but Kambu is always there to remind him that he is nothing like Scar and is truly a good person at heart. History Backstory Everu was born during the reign of Scar as his and Zira's second son. At some point in time when everu was a cub he left the pride lands to become a Royal Guard. When he became a adult, Everu left the South Lands in search of his father Scar. The Lion Guard: New Beginning The Adventures of the South Lands: Mhina's Rule Family * Father: Scar * Mother: Zira * Brother: Mfano * Sister: Zuri * Mate: Maggie Relationships Scar The relationship they may have had with each other is currently unknown. Everu was also unaware of his Father's defeat by Simba. His fellow guards Everu has no special relationship with his fellow Guards besides being able to work with them. They later found out that Everu is Scar's Son, but showed no resentment towards him. Kambu Everu, like all the other guards, will follow Kambu and attack whom he attacks. Mhina Coming Soon Maggie Everu has a huge crush on Maggie, which leads the rest of the Royal Guards to question his behavior around her. Trivia * He is voiced by David Oyelowo, the same person who voiced Scar in'' The Lion Guard.'' Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royal Guards Category:Lions Category:Protagonist Category:Princes Category:Royal Family Category:Royalty